With an increased interest in cell-specific drug testing, diagnosis, and other assays, systems that allow for individual cell isolation, identification, and retrieval are becoming more desirable within the field of cellular analysis. Furthermore, with the onset of personalized medicine, low-cost, high fidelity cellular sorting systems are becoming highly desirable. However, preexisting cell capture systems suffer from various shortcomings that prevent widespread adoption for cell-specific testing. For example, flow cytometry requires that the cell be simultaneously identified and sorted, and limits cell observation to a single instance. Flow cytometry fails to allow for multiple analyses of the same cell, and does not permit arbitrary cell subpopulation sorting. Conventional microfluidic devices rely on cell-specific antibodies for cell selection, wherein the antibodies that are bound to the microfluidic device substrate selectively bind to cells expressing the desired antigen. Conventional microfluidic devices fail to allow for subsequent cell removal without cell damage, and only capture the cells expressing the specific antigen; non-expressing cells, which could also be desired, are not captured by these systems. Cellular filters can separate sample components based on size without significant cell damage, but suffer from clogging and do not allow for specific cell identification, isolation, and retrieval.
Thus, there is a need in the cell sorting field to create a new and useful cell capture and analysis system.